Go Play A Videogame!
by Reedie's
Summary: One-shot. Um encontro entre Quinn e Sam já é esperado. Mas que caraminholas são essas na cabeça de Quinn?


Não tínhamos mais aula naquele dia, nem mesmo as extracurriculares. Quinta-feira era um dos únicos dias da semana onde eu podia me vangloriar por ter o restante da tarde livre para fazer o que quer que eu tivesse em mente. Naquela em especial eu queria ver Sam, por isso o chamei para me fazer uma visita. Não sabia que grandes coisas poderíamos fazer numa tarde ensolarada e linda como aquela, mas algumas propostas eu tinha. Só não as mostraria se não percebesse em Sam as mesmas intenções que as minhas, o que eu duvidava que fosse acontecer, depois de tanto tempo distante um do outro.

Eu estava no jardim de trás da minha casa, balançando suavemente em uma cadeira de balanço que minha mãe comprou há muito tempo, quando eu e Frannie ainda éramos muito jovens, ela sempre mais velha do que eu. Lembro-me das inúmeras fotos que foram tiradas com nós duas sentadas nessa cadeira, que, naquela época, era envolta em trepadeiras que não foram previstas e, por isso, não puderam ser controladas. Meu pai nunca gostou desse tipo de planta, mas eu, com minha mente ilusória e infantil, achava que o enfeite de jardim ganhava uma beleza diferente com ela. Frannie concordava comigo, mas achava que os muitos insetos que apareciam vez e outra por causa das folhas eram um verdadeiro estorvo. Talvez por isso tivesse sugerido que papai desse um fim às trepadeiras, para que pudesse continuar lendo seus livros sem ser incomodada por besouros tão lindos que, para ela, eram como monstros tamanho família.

Mesmo assim, com ou sem trepadeiras, eu continuava gostando da cadeira de balanço. Nela, cabiam duas pessoas, mas era muito difícil vê-la em sua capacidade total. Na verdade, era muito difícil ver alguém que não fosse eu sentada nela. Ultimamente, eu não tinha tido muita oportunidade de me deleitar com horas vagas, balançando e lendo os inúmeros livros que tinha pensado em ler, mas, ainda que escassas, as minhas visitas até aquela parte da casa eram sempre prazerosas.

E foi ali que eu decidi que esperaria por Sam.

Tínhamos marcado de nos encontrar às cinco da tarde, com o sol ainda no céu, mas eu já o aguardava desde muito antes disso, em um vestido leve amarelo, o que ele mais gostava, e perfumada com uma essência especial, ansiosa com a perspectiva de poder vê-lo novamente. Sentada enquanto balançava, eu tentava enumerar as razões por trás dessa ansiedade. Cheguei a pensar que era porque o achava bastante atraente – para não dizer_sexy -_, com aquele rosto de garoto jovem e lábios enormes, motivos de tanta chacota da parte de Santana. Pensei, também, que talvez fosse a boa companhia que ele proporcionava. Quando conversávamos, o tempo passava rápido, porque ele, em alguns momentos, sabia como levar um bom papo, muito embora, vez e outra, referências do filme _Avatar_ ou de jogos de tiro no estilo _Call of Duty_aparecessem em formato de piadas que só ele era capaz de entender. Eu ria por simpatia, porque queria que ele continuasse ao meu lado, mesmo que eu não compreendesse o que ele estava falando. Sam me fazia bem. Muito bem.

No entanto, mesmo com todos esses motivos belos diante dos meus olhos, eu sabia que nenhum deles era o verdadeiro. A razão da minha ansiedade era outra, uma vergonhosa demais, uma que eu evitava pronunciar em voz alta com medo de as paredes – ou até mesmo a cadeira de balanço – rissem do que eu dissesse.

Eu queria Sam ao meu lado porque queria me certificar de que tudo estava certo.

Não que tudo não estivesse certo, afinal, eu e Sam formávamos um belo casal, e por belo não compreendia apenas por causa da aparência. A maneira como nos comportávamos era invejável, tinha uma beleza própria. Nascemos um para o outro e, por obra do destino, fomos parar na mesma escola. Foi pensando nisso que eu comecei a me arrepender de um dia ter aceitado que Finn ou Puck cumprissem o papel de pai de Beth – _Oh, Beth!_ Sam devia ser esse homem. Era ele que eu queria ao meu lado na hora de dar à luz a uma criança.

Sam era simplesmente perfeito.

A imperfeita dessa linda história de amor, no caso, era eu.

O dia dos namorados acontecera há pouco tempo e nele eu tivera uma recaída. Quer dizer, não sei bem dizer o nome do que aconteceu, mas eu sentia como se fosse de fato uma recaída. Senti vontade de beijar Finn. Mais do que isso, queria voltar a tocar o seu corpo, para me lembrar de como era antes de a Rachel roubá-lo de mim da maneira mais covarde possível. E esse tipo de impulso que sinto de vez em quando é um que não consigo controlar. Sei que sou uma boa garota – em _todos_os sentidos -, mas esse é um defeito que tenho. Quando quero algo, não meço esforços para conseguir.

Isso quer dizer que não me importo em pisar nas outras pessoas apenas para me favorecer, por mais que sejam importantes para mim.

E isso quer dizer que pisei em Sam. Mas quem sentiu a dor fui eu.

Consegui encantar Finn e beijá-lo. Não foi algo muito difícil, já que ele não é lá um garoto muito esperto, e isso para não dizer que não é muito inteligente. Estava com tanta vontade de beijá-lo que me perdi nos meus sentimentos e, quando vi, já o estava beijando. Mas assim que o beijo terminou, senti que já não tinha mais negócios a tratar com ele. Nosso curto novo romance acabou assim que meus lábios se descolaram dos dele.

O meu desejo estava realizado e eu podia seguir em frente com a minha vida amorosa. Isso quer dizer que Sam não devia saber de nada, porque, entre mim e ele, estava tudo certo. Desde que ele continuasse ignorante quanto a isso.

E era por isso que eu queria vê-lo. Algo na minha mente, parecido com uma paranoia, insistia em me dizer que talvez não estivesse tudo bem entre mim e ele. Quer dizer, eu até tentava me convencer de que estávamos bem, mas era como se eu precisasse de uma prova concreta para isso, uma prova vivencial. A teoria bolada pelos meus pensamentos era atrativa em alguns momentos, mas era como se fosse preciso vivenciá-la na prática para que se tornasse autêntica.

Cheguei a essa conclusão e logo ouvi o ronco de um motor vir da frente de casa. Do ponto em que eu estava, pude enxergar um daqueles carros velozes estacionarem em frente à caixa de correio enquanto uma porta se abria. A princípio, pensei que pudesse ser Sam, mas logo me lembrei de que ele não tinha carro próprio. Não demorou muito e percebi que, de fato, o carro não pertencia a ele, mas foi ele quem saiu pela porta entreaberta, o que me levou a pensar que pertencia a um amigo seu que fizera o favor de lhe dar uma carona até aquele ponto. Sam deixou o automóvel e não levou muito tempo para me encontrar no quintal de trás da minha linda casa com o olhar.

E ele estava lindo.

Caminhava na minha direção com uma determinação invejável, algo que não se via em muitas pessoas, embora eu já tivesse utilizado da mesma atitude várias outras vezes em meus tempos de Cheerios. Chegou até mim e estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Eu sorri, mas ele não demonstrou nenhuma expressão. Nem mesmo dois segundos depois, beijamo-nos timidamente, um selinho. Ele agarrou minha mão e, quando menos pude perceber, entrávamos na casa, já pisando no assoalho da sala de estar, que tinha saída para o jardim.

– Quer beber alguma coisa? – eu perguntei.

– Sim, Q. Pode ser.

– Um suco ou um chá?

– Uma cerveja.

E saí para ir à cozinha enquanto ele se sentava no sofá que ficava diante da televisão.

A geladeira estava cheia de cerveja – _Heineken,_a favorita do meu pai -, então peguei duas garrafas com cuidado e levei-as até a pia, onde as lavei. Sequei com um pano que encontrei por perto e tornei a apanhar as garrafas. Quando voltei à sala, deparei-me com Sam diante da tela da televisão, onde uma batalha acirrada acontecia entre um homem vestido em roupas pesadas de ferro, como uma armadura futurística, e um alienígena de aparência peculiarmente espantosa.

Sam estava jogando vídeo game.

– É claro que está... – deixei escapar num sussurro.

E, por incrível que pareça, sorri.

Encostei-me na parede e fiquei a observá-lo, uma garrafa de cerveja em cada uma das mãos. Minha mente foi longe, pensando em diversos milhares de assuntos, todos tendo Sam como pivô. Meu sorriso perdurou por muito tempo, eu sustentando aquela cara de babaca que devia ser bastante cômica para quem a avistasse, o olhar tão vago quanto de alguém sem consciência. Poderiam até afirmar que eu não parecia muito bem, mas eu estava. Melhor do que nunca.

_Esse é o Sam que eu conheço_, pensei. Seguido a esse pensamento, veio outro: _E ele não sabe de nada. Jamais soube_.

Estava tudo bem entre nós dois. Como eu suspeitara, a minha desconfiança era apenas fruto da paranoia que minha mente, por vezes perturbada, criara. Meu beijo com Finn jamais tinha sido descoberto e jamais seria, a não ser que o grandalhão abrisse aquela boca enorme e ousasse contar para alguém aquilo que devia ser sigiloso. Imaginando que isso jamais aconteceria, me apeguei à ideia de que a minha relação com Sam continuava tão perfeita quanto antes.

E, mais do que nunca, eu queria manter a coisa assim.

Por isso, se Sam um dia me perguntasse se algum dia eu já fui desonesta com ele, eu afirmaria de boca cheia que jamais fui mentirosa e que tudo o que eu faço eu digo a ele. Ele poderia não acreditar, mas era a minha fala contra a dele. Sei que seremos capazes de grandes coisas em nossas vidas e que vejo um futuro perfeito ao seu lado, portanto, não posso perdê-lo por um erro que jamais voltará a ser cometido.

Além do mais, só vale a pena viver se você possui alguém que te ama ao seu lado. E ele me ama, assim como eu tenho certeza de que amo ele.

– Ouvi dizer que você gosta das garotas más, Sam, isso é verdade? – eu disse ao tomar o espaço ao seu lado no sofá, entregando uma garrafa de cerveja que ele abriu no mesmo instante. – E eu sou muito boa nesse jogo. Quer conhecer esse meu lado mau e perder para mim?

– Vamos ver se você é tão boa quanto promete ser – ele respondeu jovial.

E nos beijamos ternamente. Arrepios percorreram todo o meu corpo enquanto eu sentia os lábios dele colados no meu.

Agarrei o controle do _Xbox 360_ e comecei a partida contra Sam. É claro que eu não sabia jogar aquele jogo, mas quem sabe o destino não conspirasse para que as minhas palavras se tornassem verdade?

De qualquer forma, essa era a menor das minhas preocupações. Estava tudo perfeito entre mim e Sam, e, enquanto estivesse assim, eu estaria feliz.


End file.
